


Burning Bright

by KaysCreations



Category: Empire (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaysCreations/pseuds/KaysCreations
Summary: The simplest moments are always the most complicated. Anika/Cookie





	Burning Bright

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Empire fanfic. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> -Kay

It started off so simple- like most things that are never meant to go too far.

_She's magnificent._  You can't stop going over there. Like a moth to a flame, searching for the stars and getting burned in the process. At least there'll be some sort of heaven on the way.

Every star-lit shudder sends a thrill to your heart, making it race as though the world were crashing down and you can't escape in time. But, as always, she swoops down just in time to kiss you silent and wipe tears of ecstasy from your eyes.

" _I got you_." A whispered prayer she repeats as she worships your body like a goddess.

You look up at her and see gleaming looks of adoration cast down through thick lashes. Her tousled mane resembled a halo in all its shining glory. Her laughter, floating from a joyous grin, fills the room and sends flutters to bottom of your stomach.

In this moment, you have never felt more beautiful and loved, even though you know she will be never be yours, and you will never be hers.

You struggle to catch your breath as the weight of reality sits heavy on your chest, clashing harshly with the magic of a forbidden high. She holds you close with a satisfied grin forming on swollen lips. Black locks damply caress everything in its reach while contrasting tones blend together and sweat seals your bodies into one. You look at the both of you in the mirror and see a glimpse of forever; the promise of a broken heart.

The simplest moments are always the most complicated.

You close your eyes and rest your head on her shoulder, trying to ignore her intense gaze. Finally, fluttering kisses over your eyelids force you to open your eyes. Your breath catches in your throat, stifling any retort that may have come out. With eyes kinder that you've ever seen, she cups your cheek and pulls you in for tender kiss.  _Once. Twice. And third to lock it in._

Pulling away, you trace mindless patters on her golden canvas. Everything is said without words:

_'I love you.'_

_'I know.'_

_'You love me, too.'_

_'I know.'_

_'But, we can't...'_

_'I know.'_

And the spell is broken.

It is only then, as you watch her shiver at the nights touch, that you realize some of God's greatest gifts come in the most fragile packages.


End file.
